Alchemist
Alchemists, also known as Alchemist Demons, are demons with the power of transmutation. They possess dark magic and use metaphysical tools to turn one substance into another. They also possess some control over the dead. Powerful Alchemists can even resurrect the dead. History Coyote Piper Kierkan was a powerful Alchemist who created the life essence Terra as his companion. However, she escaped and eventually possessed Piper. She then used the Charmed Ones to vanquish him."Coyote Piper" Look Who's Barking Another Alchemist assisted Cole Turner when he was after the Charmed Ones. He transmuted Belthazor's blood so be would be immune to the vanquishing potion."Look Who's Barking" Death Becomes Them A third Alchemist worked with the demon Zankou to weaken the Charmed Ones in the hope to retrieve the Book of Shadows. This Alchemist could only control the dead, not resurrect them. He was eventually betrayed and vanquished by Zankou."Death Becomes Them" Powers and Abilities The powers of Alchemists greatly vary among their kind. Kierkan is the only Alchemist shown to be able to resurrect beings independently. Furthermore, Kierkan was a powerful Alchemist that could only be vanquished by the Power of Three, while the third Alchemist was vanquished by Zankou. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Kierkan and Terra could use a spell to resurrect the dead. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *'Transmutation: '''The ability to transmutate one substance into another or change its properties. *'Necromancy:' The ability to control and manipulate the dead. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the dead to life or bring the deceased back as the undead. Only powerful Alchemists possess the power to resurrect beings on their own. *'Energy Beam:' The ability to fire a powerful beam of energy. Only the alchemist Kierkan was shown to possess this power. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. Only the third Alchemist was shown to possess this power. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings, including life essences of their own creation. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to possess high resistance to magical and physical harm. Only the Power of Three could vanquish Kierkan. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to the powers of witches. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Known Alchemists * Kierkan * AlchemistSeason 3 episode, "Look Who's Barking" * AlchemistSeason 7 episode, "Death Becomes Them" Kierkanslair.jpg| Alchemist-barking.jpg| Alchemist2.jpg| Alchemist3.jpg| Zankou resurrectsDead.jpg| Necromancy1.jpg| Alchemist-vanquish.jpg| Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Alchemist Demons :U'sing metaphysical tools and :Dark Magic, Alchemists can :transform any substance into :another. :'F'or example, an Alchemist's :evil Powers can turn Water :into Gold and Energy into :Matter. :'S'imilarly, these demons also :have the innate ability to :transform the Dead into the :Living by calling the Souls :back into corpses. Alchemist's Tools Spells Alchemist Resurrection Spell :Caducas Ex Animas Vita Ethos Anima Alchemist Vanquishing Spell * ''Power of Three Spell :Let flesh be flesh :and bone be bone, :The Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel scientist of evil borne, :with these words face the fire's scorn. Appearances '''Alchemists appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadows entries